Lucy and Lisanna
by Imiyaki
Summary: During Lisanna's welcome home party, Lucy talks to Mirajane about Lisanna's return and says some things she shouldn't have. but something goes wrong and no one but Lucy can remember the night before! then Lucy starts to feel like someone is following her. scared, she goes to Natsu only to have Lisanna beg for her help! whats a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**hey all! please tell me what you guys think and ill consider adding more chapters as they come up!**

The day Lisanna came back will not be a day Fairy Tail would not forget anytime soon. The party lasted two weeks and was wild, even by Fairy Tail standards. Everyone was smiling and having fun, getting to know their long lost friend all over again. Except me. I was grouchy, you could say angry, but I prefer grouchy. You do not want to see me when I'm angry.

And no, it wasn't because I was being ignored by everyone. They all still talked to me, laughed and partied with me, but on the inside I was seething. Not a single person had asked what I had been dying to know ever since Lisanna arrived home. But I didn't want to spoil anyone's fun so I kept it to myself.

"Lucy! You've gotta show Lisanna your key dudes!" Natsu bounded up to me, all smiles and laughter like he always is, pulling an uncomfortable Lisanna along behind him.

I sighed heavily once Natsu plonked onto the barstool next to me after forcibly placing Lisanna on the other side of me. "Natsu." I warned

"What?" he asked innocently, clearly not seeing that I wanted to be left alone for a moment. After two weeks of non-stop partying I needed a break from people, but I didn't want to go home just yet.

"Lisanna has just gotten back Natsu, from an alternate reality, she needs time to adjust to magic here again. I don't want to overwhelm her! Leave Lisanna to Mirajane and Elfman for a while ok? They've missed her just as much as you have." I mumbled, really not in a friendly mood.

"But she's been here for two weeks already Luce! That's plenty of time!" Natsu's arguing and persistence were really starting to annoy me

I sighed again, "No Natsu."

"Why not?" he whined, slinging his arm over my shoulders

I quickly shoved him off me, "because I'm tired!

"Aww please Luce?" Natsu begged, I didn't even have to look at him to know he was doing the face. The puppy dog face he knew I couldn't resist. Thankfully, Lisanna decided to speak up

I sighed and thumped my head against the counter. I looked up only when I heard a glass put in front of me. I saw Mira smile and lean against the counter

"It's ok Natsu, Lucy and I can talk anytime. Why don't you introduce me to some of the younger members? None of them where in Edolas Fairy Tail because they were too young to be in a dark guild." Lisanna explained while attempting to drag Natsu towards Wendy and Romeo, after finally getting him to stand she turned to me, "let's talk later ok?"

I was about to agree when Natsu grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Juvia and Gajeel, intent on a fight.

"Natsu! At least take it outside!" I called after the pair, he threw the hand that wasn't wrapped around Lisanna's wrist in the air, acknowledging my request.

"It's alright Lucy, he's just excited to have one of his best friends back, and he'll come back to you in no time." Mira winked at me once the four made their way outside, giggling a little while her match-making side reared its ugly head.

"It's not that Mira really, I'm actually glad he has someone else to keep out of too much trouble besides me but... I can't help but feel, off about her." I tried to explain my feelings to Mira without sounding too offensive, she was Lisanna's sister after all, but she was a good listener and amazing at giving advice, so long as she kept her matchmaking schemes out of the conversation.

She looked a little confused and concerned, "what do you mean Lucy?"

"Well, so far Wendy Juvia, Gajeel and I are the only ones who don't know her from before she switched worlds." I started slowly, Mira nodding her head as a gesture to continue, "and I know that because of this that I really can't make a judgement call on her but, she seems too…..perfect. Something doesn't feel right about her, and I have no idea what it is, but again I'm biased and didn't know her before."

"How are you biased Lucy?" Mira asked slyly, clearly thinking I was talking about Natsu

"Well I don't trust her. I mean, she was over there, what three, four years? And she never even attempted to come back. She saw how Edolas Mira and Elfman reacted to her being alive, surely she would have realised that you and Elfman were her real siblings, how could she have not cared about you two enough to come back? Her death traumatized you and Elfman so much, and she didn't even care!" I started off softly, but I was getting louder with every word, my feelings had finally boiled over and I couldn't keep ym mouth closed, "you and Elfman were traumatized by her death Mira! She knew that Elfman would blame himself for everything and she still didn't even try and return to her loved ones! She clearly thought she would have a better life in Edolas and never bothered to think about her real family back here! Its just so selfish of her and I hate that she has never even apologized for the greif and agony her family and friends went through for years over a girl who they all thought dead! Its just not fair." I ended my rant in a broken whisper that the whole guild could hear. I froze, there was no sound, they all heard me. I had been shouting, practically screaming at everyone. I took a shaky sip of my drink, trying to calm myself down while I waited for everyones reactions. No one spoke and everyone was staring at me openly confused and hurt. I chugged the rest of my drink before I heard a voice speak.

"I think you should leave for a while Lucy." Mira spoke in a monotone that didn't suit her, not even when she was angry. I stood and made my way to the big heavy double doors of the guild hall, not one person moving to stop me, just starign at me. I left without a word.

I rarely let myself cry in front of strangers, guild members are family so they do not count, and enemies only when they hurt my family, but today I just couldn't help it. The tears slipped silently down my cheeks, no one, not even the two nice boat men tried to talk to me.

I made it back to my empty apartment quickly, and simply flopped onto the bed, not even bothering with my nightly beauty treatments and destressing routines. I hoped some sleep might make me feel better. But all I could think about was today.

I cant believe that happened. I lost control of my mouth, and everyones reactions! Im going to be kicked out by master for sure, no way was I going to be able to stay fro what I did! What I said! The whole guild is going to demand Master kick me out, he wouldn't want to, but everyone will keep insisting until he caves and sends me on my orphan way. Where will I go? What will I do? How am I going to live without being apart of a guild? No other guild will take me once they learn about my distrust of my guildmembers, my disloyalty to my family. I'm going to have to join a dark guild if this goes on!

I paled at the thought of joining a slimy dark guild, but if I have no other choice, will i?

I am just going to have to see how this playes out. I tried for hours to get sleep, but it eluded me. So in a last ditch effort to exhaust myself, I being packing my belongings. I want to be prepared if I have to leave my home.

Morning came too soon, yet not soon enough. I didn't want to go, but I was getting low on Jewel, and rent was due in a few weeks, I should go ask if Team Natsu wanted to do a job together

 **please let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter one and a half

**ok this is really short, like, shortest ill probably ever write but this tacks onto the previous chapter and wont make much sense in terms of word count in chapter two so it gets its own chapter, and ill talk to you guys more after the mini chapter**

I was shifty as I stood in front of the guild doors, trying to control my breathing as I wondered what my fate would be, I messed up really bad yesterday, I need to apologize to Mira at least, maybe have a talk with Lisanna?

I snapped out of my mind when I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist, Natsu was dragging me into the guild hall

"Watcha doin out here Luce?" he laughed

"Oh uh, nothing." I mumbled quietly, but I knew he heard me with his dragon enhanced ears.

He banged open the heavy doors as if they weighed nothing, cheering as he greeted the guild.

It reminded me of the first time he brought me to the guild, and I smiled slightly. Natsu was quick to bolt off and pick a fight with either Grey or Gajeel. I slowly made my way towards my usual bar stool, guild members throwing hellos and good morning's my way, I shyly returned them as I sat, and looked over towards Mira.

She didn't seem too upset with me, smiling and greeting me as she always does.

"You missed a really good party last night Lucy" she exclaimed as she put my usual drink in front of me, "everyone got so drunk not even Cana can remember what happened last night!"

What? No one remembered last night? "Huh? My intellect really shining through.

"And this morning! Oh poor Max is _still_ in the infirmary, I doubt he will want to sit for a while." Mira continued to giggle.

"What?" I gasped, what happened to Max?

"Oh he's fine really!" Mira waved away my concern, "just had too much fun!"

Now I was just confused, no one remembered my huge blunder? No one remembered all the things I said about Lisanna? And Cana being too drunk to remember anything? The girl was always drunk! She should remember every detail of last night more than anyone!

I mumbled my thanks to Mira as I made my way over to what has now been dubbed _Team Natsu's table_. It's where we sit as a team. On my way over I noticed Cana looking strangely at her Tankard, before she started chugging away.

I slumped into my chair across from Erza, who looked up from a book she was reading, "ah Lucy! Good Morning." She greeted

"Hey Erza." I mumbled out, frowning at the table

I heard Erza close her book and slide it away a little. "Lucy?" she spoke softly

I mumbled out a sound to let her know I was listening

"What do you remember of last night?" she quizzed me, and I bolted upright, Cana not remembering was one thing, but Erza? Never get drunk Erza? Something was wrong

"All of it.' I admitted

"Did you see or hear anything suspicious?" Erza demanded urgently

"No, I was talking to Mira at the bar most of the night, then I went home." I vaguely explained, feeling a little guilty about omitting some truths about what happened the night before.

Erza nodded, seemingly too distracted by whatever was on her mind, then returned to her reading. I snuck a quick look around the guild and noticed a lot of the regular drinkers, so basically a majority of people able to legally drink, looking a little confused and dazed. Well, Mira did say last night was a wild party, maybe someone had too much fun and accidentally spiked the alcohol?

Natsu interrupted my thoughts as he flung an arm over my shoulder, "Yo Luce!"

 **ahem. alot of people reviewed telling me my first chapter was good and to keep going, so i decided to add a kind of chapter 1.2 kinda thing to clear up that this is NOT a Lucy is pure and all things good and Lisanna is vile and evil little witch! just no.**

 **i feel like the manga and anime just kinda skimmed over Lisannas transition back to Earthland and it annoyed me a little. plus i do generaly have an issue with her motivations to stay on Edolas, but i will not deny her kind and caring nature.**

 **the main antagonist of this will remain a mystery with Lisanna being a kind of scapegoat for a bit, but dont worry! she is good in this! and Lucy (aka me a little) does like Lisanna and feels bad about what she said, even if no one remembers (bad cop out, but meh, my story get over it! haha jk jk)**

 **i would like to thank everyone who reviewed, for taking the time to give me their opinions and encouragement/warnings., they were all appreciated and used to help me in the decision of continuing this.**

 **also, if anyone has suggestions for a title, send em to me!, i think it would clear up the tiny misunderstanding a lot, i just dont think very far ahead in terms of these kinda things and i cant think of something better to call it.**

 **and remember reviews make the world go round!**

 **ahaha, (for those of you who read the Manga, notice the Max reference i used? makes me die whenever i think about it! he had a broom up his butt! gold, just gold)**


End file.
